


IZ*ONE Fanfic Fest: Round 1 2019 PROMPT CLAIMING POST

by izoneficfest



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:32:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izoneficfest/pseuds/izoneficfest
Summary: Finally, after weeks of endless prompting, we've finally reached this part of the fest. Welcome to IZ*ONE Ficfest's PROMPT CLAIMING PERIOD! Before we get to the claiming, read through our rules and guidelines first before we get down to our business.





	IZ*ONE Fanfic Fest: Round 1 2019 PROMPT CLAIMING POST

**GUIDELINES**

 ✔ You can claim  **one prompt at a time**. Once you have finished and submitted your work and want to work on another prompt, you can go ahead and contact us on Twitter and claim another one even after claiming period ends!

 ✔ Claiming is done on a  **first come first serve basis.**

 ✔ We will require your email address--one that you can check regularly.

 ✔ A date is given for when you want to change or drop your prompt. More details below.

 

 

**RULES**

✽ Prompt claiming is done one at a time. Finish your first prompt before claiming a second one. 

✽ The claiming form will require you to choose  **two (2) prompts.**  A third prompt choice can be found in the form but it is optional. 

✽ All fics will be crossposted to AO3. Having an AO3 (archiveofourown) account is not required, however, we  **highly suggest**  for you to create one so that we can directly link your work to your account after reveals. That way, you can edit and/or add content to your entry. 

✽ As much as possible, we will send an email confirmation  **within 24 hours or less**  but please allow us a couple of days to send an email. Once you hear back from us, you can start writing your entry!

✽ You can submit your entry as early as you'd like! (For example, you've finished your prompt before the second check-in, you are more than welcome to send it in early! No need to wait for the final submission date.)

✽ Your entry should be an original work for IZ*ONE FicFest--meaning it hasn't been published anywhere else. 

✽ You can only change your prompt once. As for dropping a prompt, yes you can, but the mods and followers of the fest would appreciate it if you don't, so think twice before joining. A date is given for when you want to change/drop a prompt. Please check the schedule below!

✽  **Please put the appropriate trigger warnings/tags**  if your story/stories include Character Death, Gore, Suicide, Mental Illness, Self harm and Abuse.

✽  **NO PLAGIARISM**. Once caught, you will automatically be removed from the round.

✽ Do not be afraid to ask for extensions! You can contact us through our email address or Twitter account. 

✽ Once you’re finished with your work, send it as an attachment to izoneficfest@gmail.com

 

 

**PROMPT CLAIMING FORM GUIDELINES**

**Email Address:**  This is where we would be exchanging entries throughout the duration of the fest. We need a working email for this, one that you have access to and can check as often as you can.

 **Twitter Username:**  This will be our direct contact to you. We understand that not everyone will be able to check their emails often. This will also be in use for our Guess Who's and Reveals!

 **AO3 (archiveofourown) Account:**  State your AO3 account here. If you don't have one, do not fret! It is not a requirement, but the mods highly suggest creating an AO3 account. All fics on TF will be crossposted on AO3, and on reveals we can directly link it to your account for you to be able to edit/add content after the fest.

 **1st Choice Prompt:** The prompt that caught your eye, got your attention, stole your heart. THAT prompt.

 **2nd Choice Prompt:**  The prompt that didn't get you straight away but made you think about it. The prompt that you glanced at twice or thrice. This is for when your 1ST choice prompt is taken. 

 **3rd Choice Prompt:**  The prompt that didn't snatch your weave but piqued your interest. This is for when your 1st choice and 2nd choice prompts are taken, a last resort prompt.

 

 

Links:

 

[PROMPT ARCHIVE](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1dNgXY8BKmkW7LlXnXhqTPzcXFkqg1cM0cpFjci476XU/edit?usp=sharing)

[CLAIMING FORM](https://goo.gl/forms/NbCsdxOVse03uIdG3)

Claiming starts **January 30, 2019 at 9PM KST** and **ends on April 5, 2019 at 11:59PM KST**

First check-in is on March 22, 2019. A minimum of 500 words draft is required.

 

 

 

 

**FEST SCHEDULE**

 

~~Dec 30, 2018: Start of prompting~~

~~January 27, 2019: End of prompting~~

~~January 28, 2019: Prompt archive up~~

~~January 30, 2019: Start of claiming~~

March 22, 2019: First check-in

March 24, 2019: Changing/dropping of prompts

April 5, 2019: End of claiming

April 26, 2019: Second check-in

May 24, 2019: Third check-in

June 9, 2019: Final submission

TBA: Posting starts

TBA: Posting ends

TBA: Guess Who

TBA: Reveals`

 

 

[TWITTER ](https://twitter.com/izoneficfest)~ [CURIOUSCAT](https://curiouscat.me/izoneficfest)

 


End file.
